


Vilain petit canard

by Sandentwins



Series: Wonderland Online™: Where all your Dreams come true [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Kissing, M/M, Shameless Ship, Written to Piss off real people
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux potes, un baiser innocent, et toute une histoire qui debute...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vilain petit canard

Depuis sa difficile rupture avec Ludivine, toute rapide que ce fut, la vie n'était plus la meme. Tant de jours passés sans son sourire, ses éclats de rire, ses papillonements de cils trop maquillés. Tant de jours a hair Nadir, qui lui avait volé sa dulcinée sans un regard, tant de jours a regarder les dessins obscenes de la main de Carmine, et pleurer a chaque fois...jusqu'a ce jour. Un vendredi apres-midi, a la fin de la philo. Tout le monde se précipitait dehors. Hugo, retenu par le prof, était maintenant seul dans le couloir avec son meilleur ami, son best bro, le Bob Lennon de son Fantasio, le Blue Knight de son Rainbow Knight. Hugo, relisant les derniers SMS de Ludivine, versant une larme a chacun de ses mots. Mathieu l'entendit. Curieusement, nullement pressé de prendre son bus, alors qu'Hugo gémissait pitoyablement, il lui prit soudainement la main, l'enlaca en guise de consolation, lui sussurra en hesitant des mots de réconfort. Choses que jamais il n'aurait osé auparavant. La seconde sonnerie retentit, les pas des autres éleves se firent lointains, puis sourds. Les deux garcons n'avaient pas bougé de leur timide étreinte, encore surpris de leurs gestes. Que venait-il de se produire? Que faisait donc que ces deux amis de toujours se comportent ainsi? Mathieu et sa tendresse soudaine, Hugo qui ne réagissait pas a ces avances. Ils se regardèrent, plongeant leur regard dans les yeux de l'autre durant de longs moments, semblant savourer l'instant présent. Lentement, leurs visages se rapprocherent, avec la typique hésitation juvénile de ces moments précieux. Sans se quitter du regard, leurs doigts s'entremêlerent timidement. Hugo sentait le souffle léger de Mathieu sur sa joue, ce qui le fit rosir tel un personnage de manga. Quelques centimètres les séparaient, une si courte distance, mais aussi longue que l'immensité galactique, un univers tout entier brillant de milliards d'étoiles, les mêmes que celles des yeux ambrés d'Hugo, qui contemplaient sous un tout nouveau jour le jeune maitre du Duckstep. Au loin, des bruits de pas dévalant l'escalier, le moteur d'une voiture, le roucoulement d'un pigeon sur la fenetre...mais les deux hommes n'entendaient plus rien, a part le battement rapide de leurs coeurs. Enfin, dans un soubresaut a la fois surprenant et convoité, leurs lèvres se scèllerent.  
Oh boy. Ce fut comme si une étincelle avait fait sauter un baril de poudre dans le coeur rancunier d'Hugo. Mais au lieu d'une explosion dévastatrice, ce fut un feu d'artifice, coloré et pétillant de joie de vivre. Tant de sensations, que ce soient les mains agiles de Mathieu autour de sa taille, sa respiration saccadée, ou meme le faible gémissement qui s'échappait de ses levres au gout de Skittles. Et cette fougue, ce désir naissant, grandissant, s'emparant lentement de tout son etre, jusqu'a lui en faire perdre toute notion de temps, d'espace ou de "no homo". Comment n'avait-il pas pu le voir auparavant? Carmine avait raison depuis le début: ils formaient un couple parfait, deux etres faits pour n'etre qu'un. Jamais Ludivine, malgré toutes leurs copulations, ne lui avait fait autant d'effet, mais ce que Mathieu lui faisait sentir en un seul baiser dépassait l'entendement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Hugo sut malgré lui qu'il avait trouvé celui que son coeur appelait depuis tellement longtemps.  
Mais Mathieu, comme pris d'un accès soudain de fureur, repoussa son ami. Hugo en resta surpris.

"C'est quoi le probleme, bro?", demanda le bouclé.

Sa seule réponse fut un "Go fuck yourself" étouffé, ainsi qu'un rougissement visible a des kilomètres. Puis, Mathieu s'enfuit vers les escaliers.  
Hugo sourit. Apres tout, il n'avait rien a perdre.

\---

"Mais vas-y, attaque!"

"-C'est ce que je fais, ducon! Envoie le tank!"

"-Oh le noob, il est juste derriere toi! Fais gaffe!"

Mais rien n'y fit, le Game Over s'afficha sur l'ecran. Hugo soupira, exténué apres une session intensive de Metal Gear Revengeance. S'étirant les bras, il attrapa deux canettes de jus de fruits pétillant sur la table de nuit, en tendit une a son ami. Une petite pause s'averait necessaire apres tant d'heures de jeu.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient reparlé de "l'incident" d'hier. Un accord non-dit avait fait jurer de ne plus jamais y faire allusion. Mais, assis l'un a cote de l'autre dans la chambre du Sagittarien, celui-ci ne cessait de se retourner les memes questions, toutes ponctuees de "Pourquoi?" a en faire palir Cyprien lui-meme. Mais depuis ce moment magique, la meme magie que celle de Keiraan dans la BD de Carmine, avec toutes les paillettes incluses, Hugo ne pouvait plus voir en Mathieu l'ami qu'il connaissait autrefois. Le jeune rappeur prenait des traits plus doux, des gestes plus sensuels qu'avant, meme si objectivement, il n'avait pas changé du tout.

"Faudra se reprendre pour la deuxieme session", fit Mathieu, reprenant sa manette. "Tu joues comme une tarlouze."

Hugo ne releva pas le commentaire, vida sa canette, et reprit le jeu. Mais entre deux missions, il ne put réprimer sa phrase.

"C'est toi la tarlouze."

Mathieu sourit. Encore un geste habituel, maintenant si séduisant.

"Nan", répondit-il en tuant un autre mob. "C'est toi."

"-J'te dis c'est toi qu'est le plus tarlouze."

Et, en moins d'une seconde, le jeu d'insultes amicales typiquement humain commenca.

"C'est pas moi qui regarde des magazines de torses."

"-C'est pas moi qui regarde des comédies romantiques en pleurant."

"-Ouais mais moi j'dors pas avec des mecs pleins de muscles qui savent me satisfaire."

"-Pfft, comme si j'avais envie de serrer un homme dans mes bras vu que je croirai plus jamais les filles!"

"-Ah ouais, et tant que tu y es, t'as peut-etre envie de vivre une histoire heureuse avec l'homme que t'aimes sans te faire juger?"

"-Parfaitement!"

Nul ne répondit durant quelques secondes, puis tous deux comprirent enfin le sens de leurs paroles. Mathieu détourna la tete, rougissant de honte. 

"T'as rien entendu.", il affirma, voulant garder un total controle de ses émotions.

Hugo ne sut quoi répondre. Apres le baiser magique d'hier, ces paroles sonnaient comme une déclaration. Il ne put contenir un sourire hésitant.

"Avoue, t'en pinces pour moi."

Mathieu ne releva pas, et continua de jouer. Mais ses oreilles rouges disaient ce que sa bouche (si sensuelle, se dit Hugo) refusait de prononcer. Devant son silence obstiné, ils se remirent a jouer, non sans se lancer de discrets regards du coin de l'oeil. 

"Écoute...", Mathieu hesita. "Je crois pas que ca marchera, alors mieux vaut arreter."

"-Pourquoi, t'es encore amoureux de Carmine?"

"Elle...enfin, il est sympa, mais il me sature avec ses dessins. Juste...je veux pas d'une relation. Encore moins avec mon meilleur ami."

Devant cette perspective, Hugo ne sut quoi repondre. Mathieu avait toujours été elusif vis-a-vis de son passé, mais des qu'on lui parlait d'amour, on savait qu'il ne restait pas sans rien se remémorer.

"Je te forcerai jamais a rien, bro...je veux seulement savoir."

Hugo mit le jeu en pause, et se tourna vers son ami interrogatif, en demandant de son ton le plus serieux:

"Tu m'aimes?"

Le Duckstepper ne répondit pas, détournant les yeux. Foutus silences soi-disant romantiques. Mais soudain, lentement, Mathieu avanca son visage vers celui d'Hugo, dont les poils de barbe frémirent. Ses yeux de jade, si percants, semblaient voir a travers l'ame du jeune homme. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule d'Hugo, et lentement, l'attira a lui, jusqu'a ce que leurs levres se touchent a nouveau. Leur baiser fut court, pas si intime que ca, mais la tendresse cachee de Mathieu y pointait, tel un bourgeon hesitant a s'ouvrir et a reveler ses couleurs eclatantes. Lorsqu'ils se separèrent, Hugo eut un moment d'absence, toujours plongé dans les délices des levres de Mathieu.

"Alors...c'est un oui?"

Sa seule reponse fut d'etre poussé en arriere sur le lit.

"Hey, te fache pas, bro."

"-J'me fache pas du tout...bro.", Mathieu grommela.

Hugo s'appuya sur les coudes pour se relever, mais se fit encore repousser, s'accrochant a la manche de Mathieu, l'entrainant dans sa chute. Tous deux allongés a l'arrache, ils ne purent se retenir de rire, comme lors d'un de leurs jeux enfantins, jusqu'a ce qu'Hugo entoure Mathieu de ses bras, plus par reflexe attentioné qu'autre chose. Etrangement, celui-ci se laissa faire, ne repoussant pas l'etreinte chaleureuse de son ame frère. Posant sa tete sur le torse velu d'Hugo, jouant passivement avec son pendentif zodiacal, il poussa un léger soupir de contentement, avant de croiser a nouveau leurs levres, en y mettant cependant plus de coeur. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent l'une a l'autre, alors que leurs mains commencaient d'explorer, de caresser le corps de leur partenaire, avec la maladresse typique des jeunes humains aux hormones instables. Hugo avait deja l'experience des actes d'amour pré-copulatoires, acquise aupres de Ludivine (bah, apres tout, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut), tandis que Mathieu était plus réservé, plus hesitant. Mais ensemble, ils arrivaient a atteindre une harmonie presque parfaite, un équilibre précaire mais précieux, et bientot leurs gestes devinrent plus tendres, plus surs. Leurs mains se glisserent sous les vetements, leurs langues se rencontraient, leurs bras enlacaient tendrement leur partenaire, et le sang leur descendit rapidement entre les jambes, mais ils etaient loin de s'en soucier. Ils échangerent un regard attendri, avant de commencer a se devêtir mutuellement, s'entre-caressant les muscles, pris d'une folle envie d'eux-memes. En peu de temps, ils se retrouverent nus sous les draps, l'un enlacant l'autre. Fouillant dans un tiroir, Hugo retrouva la petite boite violette qui avait marqué ses nuits avec Ludivine...jusqu'a maintenant. Ce soir, ce fut un tout nouveau depart de pris.

"Tu preferes en haut ou en bas?"

\---

Entre deux dessins, chez lui, Carmine releva soudainement la tete.  
Il avait bizarrement envie de dessiner du yaoi.


End file.
